Goodbye
by secretpen28
Summary: Can people ever really let go? If they can, is it for the right reasons? If they can't, will their pain eat them alive? This story goes through both aspects of this question through the use of the song "Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus. Reviews Appreciated.


**(A/N):** So, here's the one-shot song fic you guys asked for. It took about 5 hours total because I had to develop a story behind the song, besides what the song gives you (which is alot...) Also, there are no DEFINED characters in this story, so everyone can just pick whatever pair they see this story as whether it be a pair from Hannah Montana or one from any other show. Just so everyone knows though, my song fics aren't like most, I include the lyrics, but they're hidden in the story, like my other stories are. I think it makes it more real and kind of shows where inspiration COULD HAVE come from while the composer was writing the song. I hope you guys enjoy and hopefully you'll like it enough to review. Thank you for reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis or "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden. And because there are no defined characters, I don't think I can disclaim them, but I guess I will. I don't own whatever characters the reader believes them to be. **

Goodbye

Waking up that morning, I rolled over to face my alarm clock, believing it to be too early for anyone to get up on a Saturday. 9:48. Too early. I wanted to turn back over, fall asleep once again, when his picture caught my eye, the picture I had told myself so many times to throw away, but never had the courage to…

'_It was only a week ago.'_

I repeated this phrase over and over again; trying to compensate for the pain, trying to make my heart believe he was coming back, believe that he wasn't gone. Wiping the dried tears from my eyes and cheek, my right hand glided over to his picture. I opened the palm of my hand about to grasp the frame, when it involuntarily snapped shut again…

'_One last touch, that's all I need and then I'll be okay.'_

I knew this would never be true, that seeing him only made me weaker. Holding onto that picture frame though, was my last hope, my last chance, because the pain contained inside of me forbid memories from coming through, left me broken from the inside out. But the picture frame, seeing his face, brought the memories back to life. And without those memories, who was I?

'_Without him, I'm nothing.'_

With this belief that I shot through my body like a drug, my hand reopened and I snatched up the picture frame before my body convinced itself otherwise. I needed to feel whole again, complete, and that picture was the closest I got to feeling the way I felt around him again. The feeling that I could never be touched, never be harmed, never have worry in my mind. A lone tear plunged down my desolate face as though trying to escape as soon as it could, to prevent anyone from seeing it at all…

'_I need that feeling... Please.'_

The tear was all I needed for me to decide. I raised my left hand until it became parallel with my right on the opposite side frame. And when my dark, saddened eyes, reached the picture, the memories began flooding back again: the worry, the stress, the unpleasant disposition leaving, only letting good feelings return. They encompassed my body and threw me backward, into the world I never wanted to let go of…

* * *

_Walking home from our first date, hand in hand, sent chills down my spine. The unbelievable feeling that I was really here, with the person I had liked for so long, next to me. We walked home in a comfortable silence, nothing filling our memory but the person next to us. The stars above, our only view. A block away from my house, he stopped, turning towards me. _

_"Here," he said, reaching into his pocket, "I want you to have this." He pulled out a gorgeous white rose and lightly kissed it before placing it in my hair. _

_"How does it look?" I said, twirling around._

_"Beautiful…" he replied, those words being all either of us needed. He held my hand once again, enlacing his fingers in mine before continuing to my front door. _

_"I guess this is it." I stated, glancing to the door once more, not wanting to move from this spot. _

_Taking one step closer, he replied, "Yeah, I guess it is. I had a great night." _

_"So did I, thank you. For everything." I said, bringing my hand up to the flower in my hair. _

_"Anything for you…" he finished, before reaching up and giving me a light kiss on my cheek, before turning to walk down the sidewalk. Looking over his right shoulder he lightly said, 'Bye', before walking out of my view._

_After a light sigh, I opened up my front door, wandering towards my couch before sitting down and hitting something onto the floor. I walked around to the back of the couch and saw his sunglasses lying on the carpet and as I reached to pick them up, my doorbell rang. I walked to the door, glasses in hand, before opening it. _

_"I think I forgot something…"_

_"Yeah, you did." I replied, handing him his sunglasses. _

_"Thanks. But I actually came for something else."_

_"What?" I said, before he placed his hand lightly on my cheek and kissed me. _

_Pulling away, he looked into my eyes one last time, "Bye…" he said, before walking away, leaving me speechless on my front porch._

* * *

Snapping back to reality, I found my hand upon my lips, remembering the feeling of our lips together, fitting perfectly, as though they were pieces from a puzzle, finally finding the place they belonged. I tried to catch the tears streaming from my eyes, but after a few seconds, I gave up, letting them flow freely onto my bedspread…

'_The tears will heal the wound…'_

The things I now said to convince myself, were becoming crazier by the second. I knew deep inside that the tears would just seep into the wound and tear it open bigger, making it harder to let go. Still crying, I walked over to my radio to turn on the song I had kept on repeat for the past week, our song…

_Maybe it's intuition,  
__But some things you just don't question.  
__Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant.  
__And there it goes; I think I found my best friend.  
__I know that it might sound, more than a little crazy,  
__But I believe…_

The tears burning down the sides of my face now, I couldn't help but rip the wound more and hoping to become closer then I ever would be to him again, I began singing along. Knowing that the words I sang were never meant to be…

_I knew I loved you before I met you,  
__I think I dreamed you into life.  
__I knew I loved you before I met you,  
__I have been waiting all my life. _

_There's just no rhyme or reason,  
Only this sense of completion.  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces.  
I'm searching for; I think I found my way home.  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
__But I believe…_

I pushed the stop button. I never could go past that part. The overwhelming feeling that took over my body became too much and I collapsed against my dresser, while I slowly fell towards the floor. The tears freely flowing over the sides of my eyes, went down my cheeks and onto my tank top. I put my hands onto the floor to help raise myself up off of the ground, when an object touched my right hand. I glanced over to find my cell phone…

_'If I just hear his voice one more time…'_

My finger instinctively moved over to the number 2, his number on my speed dial and as my finger began moving closer to pushing it down, the hand I was holding my phone in, let go, my phone then falling to the ground. Why was this happening? His voice, a sweet symphony in my mind, would always stay a memory, one I'd never forget…

* * *

_The memories our one year anniversary contained, unforgettable. I loved how he never was extreme with our dates. He just…was. Our one year anniversary, a near replica of our first date; a picnic in the park. While sitting eating my favorite restaurant's food, his hand came into my view._

_"May I have this dance?"_

_"Of course you may." I replied, his hand gracefully lifting me up. _

_He walked me over to an open area near the fountain and placed his hands on my hips, my fingers enlacing around his neck. And slowly, we swayed back and forth, my head on his chest, his head in the nape of my neck. _

_"Sorry I couldn't afford an orchestra, babe." he whispered into my ear. _

_"Don't worry, it's perfect."_

_"Yeah, you are." I replied, my head snapping up, but before I could say anything, his lips met with mine, causing a cascade of feelings to race through my body. As we parted, he continued, "I have something I want to tell you, but I don't know how you'll react."_

_"Just say it; I'll react as civilly as possible."_

_"Ok…" he said, taking a breath, before staring into my eyes, "I love you."_

_Not knowing how to reply, I placed my head back on his chest, while he put his head on top of my own. We danced in almost complete silence, the sound of the fountain and each others hearts beating, the only thing we could hear for miles. He placed his lips on the top of my head and lightly kissed it, before taking his hands off of my waist and placing me in a waltz like position. _

_"What are you doing?" I questioned. _

_"I learned a dance for you…" _

_"Really?" _

_He didn't answer. Instead he just tapped his foot on the ground a few times before I realized he wanted me to place my feet on top of his own. As soon as I had, he began moving swiftly around the fountain, staring into my eyes the entire time, a feeling I had never felt before racing through every fiber of my being. Incapable of speaking, I just looked at him absentmindedly, as he twirled me around and around. _

_As he stopped, my heart's beat finally slowed down. I kissed him ever so lightly, before wrapping my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He began stroking my face with his thumb before I realized exactly what he was doing, wiping my tears away. Pulling away from the kiss, I understood everything, what was happening. _

_"I love you too." I replied, his arms pulling me in close for a hug. _

_"Happy Anniversary…" he whispered softly into my ear and placed a light kiss near my temple. _

_"Happy Anniversary…" I whispered back._

_He pulled away from our hug and walked me back to the blanket we were sitting on. _

_"I hope this was a good first anniversary date." he said, unknowingly._

_"It was amazing."_

_"I'm glad you feel that way. Are you ready for you gift?"_

_"You didn't have to buy me anything…"_

_"Of course I had to." He pulled a small box from his pocket, before opening it, revealing a silver ring. _

_"Oh my gosh," was all I could reply._

_"Babe, happy anniversary." he said, placing it on my finger. "Read the inscription later, okay?"_

_"Okay. Here's your gift." I said before opening up my purse, pulling out a little bit bigger box than his. _

_Opening it, he found an Ebel Men's Stainless Steel Watch. "This is such a sweet watch."_

_"I'm glad you like it."_

_"I love it. I love you."_

_"I love you too." I replied, giving him one last light kiss, before we walked back home, hand in hand._

When I realized that the memory was over, I found myself looking straight at my hand, straight at my ring, or his ring, whatever it was now. I took it off and read the inscription inside like I had so many times before…

_"Babe, I will love you forever. Never forget that." _

Apparently forever isn't as long as I thought it was. Forever was only 2 years, 8 months and 22 days long and nothing could ever change that. I wasn't over him, I don't think never will be. He had left a lasting impact on my life and now I was wasting my time thinking hours on end about him, all of the simple, yet, caring things he did for me in the time we were together. All of those things weaved together and made it effortless for me to love him. Every memory unforgettable, even the one I wanted to forget…

_'It'll be okay. You can make it through.'_

But I can't, I couldn't possible make it. I couldn't make it without him by my side, next to me through all the trials of pain. I needed to see him, hear him, touch him, anything to make it go away for a day, an hour, a minute, even a second. It was impossible to forget about him, but for some reason I don't mind thinking about him, maybe because I'm not ready to let go…

_'If I could only forget the heartbreak…'_

Forgetting was the hard part. The one thing he did wrong was the only thing I wanted to forget, the only thing I needed to forget, before everything could be perfect again. Closing my eyes, I try to erase it from my memory and as his face, his picture was beginning to fade, I heard it.

_I don't care what they say,  
__I'm in love with you.  
__They try to pull me away,  
__But they don't know the truth.  
__My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing.  
__You cut me open and I,  
__Keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love. _

As the ring tone continued, I glanced down at my phone, only to see his name on the caller ID. My finger rested on the green telephone, but my head told me to move it. Something inside of my though, jolted my finger, causing it to press the key, revealing his voice on the other line…

"Hello…" I said, quietly.

"You answered."

"Yeah. Why are you calling me?"

"I…uh, thought we could talk."

"You already did all of the talking, remember?"

"I just…could you not make this so hard, please? I just wanted to hear your voice again. I miss it, I miss you." It became silent, me not wanting to speak because I didn't know if my feelings were going to interfere with the words I spoke. "I see how it is…I just wanted to let you know that I've been thinking about, everything and I never want you to forget the good times we had together. You're my first love and you always will be…"

Crying, I replied, "Why are you doing this to me? You already hurt me enough…"

"I'm sorry, okay. That's why I called. I'm sorry. I never had a chance to say it, but I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did…and that's all that really counts in my mind."

"You still remember it, don't you?"

"I won't leave my head for even a second. The things you said…" Silence filled both lines and I realized at that time, we were both thinking about the same thing, the same memory…

* * *

_Sitting watching T.V. in my pajamas was a Saturday morning ritual. Someone knocking on my front door…wasn't. But it happened anyways and I walked towards the door and opened it, a person I didn't expect on the other side. _

_"Morning." he said, looking at the clothes I was wearing; pink tank top and some black Soffe's. _

_"Oh, God. Let me go get dressed."_

_"Sure, sure. I should've called first, my bad"_

_"It's ok. Come on in. I'll be right back." I replied, racing up the stairs. Coming back down stairs about 10 minutes later, appropriately dressed, I began talking, "So, what brings you here today?"_

_"I was thinking we could go on a walk."_

_"Sounds great." I said, coming over to give him a hug. _

_Releasing from the hug sooner than usual, he continued, "Let's go…I think a rainstorm may be coming."_

_"Okay." I said, before he placed my hand in his, walked me towards the door, opened it for me and then, we began our journey. _

_"How's your day been?" he said, a few minutes later. _

_"Just watching T.V. like usual, you?"_

_"I've been thinking…"_

_"You think! Who knew?"_

_"Haha. Very funny. But, yeah."_

_"What about? You know you can tell me anything."_

_"This isn't one of the things you usually want to tell someone, babe."_

_"You're not moving, are you?"_

_"No, no. Here, let's sit." he said, leading us towards a bench on my street._

_"What's wrong, seriously?"_

_"Umm…I don't know how to say this, but, uh… I don't think I'm in love with you anymore."_

_"What…" I said, completely and utterly confused._

_"I'm not in love with you anymore. I don't feel the same as I did when we first started dating…"_

_"We're over?" _

_"Yeah…I guess. Both of us aren't the same people we were when we started dating."_

_"Yeah, people change, but I don't get it."_

_"We've changed."_

_"Who's changed? Me or you?"_

_"Both of us."_

_"Why are you breaking up with me though, because you've changed or because I have?"_

_"Because you have…"_

_"Thank you for finally being honest!" I said, wiping the tears away._

_"You can't just come right out and say that though…"_

_"So, we're over and nothing can change that?"_

_"I don't think so…"_

_"Ok…" I said, walking away, back to my house._

_"Wait!" he yelled, causing me to turn around, "I can't let you walk home by yourself. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Could I walk you home?" _

_"Fine…" I said, beginning the silence that lasted until a few blocks away from my house. _

_"You know I'll always love you, right?"_

_"How can I believe that?"_

_"The ring. It will always be yours."_

_"Is this supposed to make it better?"_

_"It might…"_

_"How about you shut up? I've had enough heartbreak for today…"_

_"I…"_

_"Just stop, okay?"_

_"Okay…" _

_The silence then continued, until we reached my front door. _

_"I guess this is it..." he said. _

_"Yeah, I guess it is." I replied. _

_"I'll see you later."_

_"Okay…" I said, opening my front door. _

_"One more thing…" he said, causing me to turn around. And for the last time, he bent down and lightly kissed my cheek. "Goodbye, babe."_

_I then shut the door, **our** life becoming just mine and his. _

* * *

"Are you still there?" he asked, my mind slipping out of the memory.

"Yeah." I said, the tears falling harder now.

"Hey, hey. Please don't cry. I didn't call you to make you cry."

"Then why did you call?"

"Just to apologize and tell you that I was wrong."

"About what?"

"Breaking up with you…I shouldn't have."

"What are you talking about?"

"We have too many good memories to give up on. Our first kiss. Our first 'I love you'. Everything. I miss making memories with you."

"I don't know…"

"If we should get back together?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Because, you hurt me. Worse than anyone ever has and I can't just let that go."

"It's my biggest regret and if you could just find the place in your heart to forget all about it, we could start over…"

"I don't think we could."

"What are you saying?"

"We should let go. Like you wanted." I said, tears running down my face now, faster than I could wipe them away.

"It's not what I want anymore though."

"Unfortunately, I just realized that it's what I want."

"Okay. Whatever makes you happy. You deserve to be happy and I forgot that when I broke up with you." he said, choking up.

"Thank you."

"Never forget that ring though…the inscription will be true until the end of time."

"I won't."

"I guess this is it then?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Bye, babe." he said, before hanging up the phone.

Tears still running down my face, I said the words I never wanted to speak to him, but felt I needed to so I could finally heal the wound. Taking the ring off my finger, I whispered into the phone, "Goodbye..."

**(A/N): I hope you all liked it. Feedback is greatly appreciated. If anyone as a request for a one-shot song-fic they'd like me to do, just post a review or send me a message and I'll get back to you ASAP. My first request is now on the Camp Rock board. It's titled "When You Look Me In The Eyes" of course based on the Jonas Brothers Song. Thank you for reading and hopefully you liked this story enough to go check out my other ones. :-)**

* * *


End file.
